


A Pirates Life For Me

by UseMyMuse



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, NSFW, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UseMyMuse/pseuds/UseMyMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Eren remembers is those black flags. They haunt his sleep and cause his reckless actions. But after his bad choices lead his new family into the hands he hates the most, Eren is forced to face his fears to save them. However, he wasn't expecting the ship to take off with them on it, nor was he expecting the captain to be so . . . breath taking. Can he suppress those hateful memories and enjoy his new life with these pirates? Or will Captain Levi face a mutiny?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Overboard

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy it. Please bear with me, I know the beginning is slow, I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy it as much as I am enjoying writing it.

****

### Chapter 1

****

****

# Overboard

****

_Ringing. All he could hear was a loud ringing sound, causing his vision to blur. He staggered as he tried to find the door. What happened? The poor boy couldn’t place any events. As his vision cleared, he found the door and tried to push it open. It seemed jammed, but with enough force, he managed to get it open._

_Ladder. He needed to find the ladder. . . Slowly, his hearing began to return to normal. Loud shouts sent fear down the young man’s spine. “Mom?” He called out. Suddenly, the ship jerked to the side, sending the boy hurtling into the wall. Gunfire and cannons came from above him._

_“Eren?!” Her voice came panicked and rushed._

_“Mom?!” He turned around, trying to use the wall for support against the violent rocking of the ship. “Mom, what’s going on?!” He pushed off of the wall and ran to her arms._

_Worried her baby had been hurt, Carla hurriedly looked her son over. “The ship is under attack an-”_

_“What?!” Eren’s beautiful green eyes widened in fear but she shook her head._

_“Don’t worry, everything will be fine.” She shook her head and hugged him to her to keep him from seeing the fear in her eyes._

_“Miss Jaeger, we need to hurry. . .” A crewman came down the hallway. He was doing much better against the violent rocking of the ship than the mother and son. “Careful now.” He went past them and headed for the ladder that Eren had previously been looking for._

_She nodded, and without another word, Carla pulled her son along by the hand and headed above deck with the man. Debris was everywhere; men were rushing around manning every weapon the ship had._

_“Miss Jaeger! Over here!” The man waved his arm to get their attention. He was standing by a rowboat._

_“Are you sure this is what we should do?”_

_He nodded. “There is no way this ship will hold out in this battle. But flares have already been sent up and reinforcements shouldn’t be far away. They won’t notice a little rowboat in the distance and will attack this ship instead. You and your son will be safe until reinforcements come. Don’t worry.”_

_“Alright, thank y-” Her ‘thank you’ was interrupted by the sudden lurch of the ship as grappling hooks latched onto its sides. The man beside her stumbled and nearly fell overboard, but caught himself. He looked at Carla._

_“You have to g-” Before he could finish, a bullet shot through his chest. Blood splattered onto the young mother and her son, causing fear to shoot through both of them. The other ship was much larger than this one, black flags rippled in the wind._

_“P-Pirates?!” Eren looked at his mother in fear. “The rowboat, we have to go! Now!” He grabbed her hand and turned to the rowboat but froze when he heard a loud thud near them. Whipping around, he saw a bulky looking man standing up straight. He had swung from a rope from the other ship and landed near the two._

_His eyes landed on Carla and a disgusting smirk spread across his face. Eren’s eyes widened and he stood in front of his mother protectively._

_“Eren, get in the rowboat.” Carla’s voice was unnerved, but firm._

_“No! I won’t let anything happen to you.”_

_“Eren.”_

_“No!”_

_“Out of my way, boy!” The pirate grabbed Eren by the shoulder. His hands were huge. . . No, everything about this man was huge. Eren knew there wouldn’t be anything he could do against such a large man, but he had to try. He had to keep his mother safe._

_His hands grabbed onto the man’s massive arm. He tried to pull it away, but everything was futile. The man tossed Eren to the side like a rag doll. “Eren!” Carla reached for her baby but the man snatched her up._

_“Mom!” Eren tried to run after the two but the man whipped around and his hand collided with Eren’s face, sending him flying backwards. He fell just short of the edge, his head smacking harshly against the railing of the ship._

_Everything started to fade to black. It was getting harder for him to see. His eyes strained to stay on his mother, the woman who was struggling desperately to get away from her captor, calling out for her son. His vision faded completely and everything went black. . ._

 

 

          When he woke up, Eren met a pair of beautiful grey eyes. “Wh-what?!” His eyes widened and he shot up, colliding heads with the young woman. She fell backwards, the small boat they were in rocked with the sudden movements. “Wh-who are you?!” Eren moved swiftly to the other end of the small vessel and looked at the girl in horror, though, upon first glance, she looked completely harmless. A red bandana in her long black hair, some ragged looking pants and a loose shirt was all the girl wore. He glanced around, finding only a worn out fishing rod and a bucket of the things she’s caught so far. “How did I get here?” His voice didn’t seem as hasty as it first did.

          The girl just tilted her head. “Easy, one question at a time. . . I’m Mikasa.”


	2. The Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite all that the young boy went through, Eren got to grow up along side his two new best friends. His new family. Though one night, thanks to some passerbys, their world gets turned upside down. Pirate have docked down at "The Wall" and Eren is determined to make them the first victims to his revenge. However, his reckless decisions and actions put the people he cares about in harms way. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I'm so glad you guys came back to read chapter two. I'm so sorry it took so long to get out, but with life interfering and the time zone difference between myself and my lovely editor, things got a little rocky. I'm sorry, darlings. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint and I hope to get the next one out within a week. Love you all and enjoy!

### Chapter 2

# The Wall

 

          Mikasa was a fisherwoman, which was odd for their times. She lived with her best friend, Armin, and his grandfather. Armin's grandfather was too old to fish anymore, so Mikasa and Armin took over for him so he could rest. The young woman was the same age as Eren, putting them both at twelve.

          After Mikasa calmed Eren down and explained to him who she was, she found out what happened to him, mostly. The only thing he couldn't remember was how he ended up in the rowboat and how it ended up at sea. His last memories were of him blacking out, on deck, with the rowboat still attached to the ship.

          The young boy ended up crying, tears of pain rolled down his cheeks as he thought about his mother and what may have happened to her. A sad, painful expression passed over the pretty, young girl's face. Moving carefully so she didn't rock the small fishing boat, she sat in front of Eren and wrapped her arms around him.

         Mikasa had a very warm feel to her, even at such a young age. She felt safe and Eren couldn't help but melt into her hug. She rubbed his back and used her other hand to smooth his hair.

         “I'll kill them . . .” he muttered. “I'll kill every last pirate.”

         After the young boy had calmed down, Mikasa ended up taking him to her home. There he met Armin, as well as his grandfather, and was invited to stay with them. It was nothing fancy. Just a small home with a kitchen and a small bedroom. There was a ladder that led up to a loft type area above the kitchen. The home wasn't even big enough for the three already living there, yet he was brought in anyway.

         For the next six years, Eren lived in this home with his new family. He and his two best friends turned the loft into one large bed with a small area for their clothes. They cuddled together for warmth, and Eren often fell from the loft if the others weren't against him to keep him from moving.

         He grew up learning the ways of the fishermen, and often got into fights with anyone who wasn't his 'family'. The brunet told Mikasa it was so he could learn to fight for when he finally started to run into pirates. He really wanted to kill each and every last one of them.

         All three members of the small family worried themselves over Eren. They didn't want to see him hurt, or end up in a dangerous situation, so they constantly tried to dissuade him from the thought of fighting pirates. (Most of the time, though, they weren't too paranoid, since never before had pirates landed in this town, or any of the connecting ones.) However, Armin and Mikasa knew that there was no way he would change his mind. They knew him better after six years.

         Over time, Mikasa started to strengthen herself. She knew Armin wasn't strong enough to fight, he was more of the intellectual type. And though Eren was strong, he was reckless and sometimes clumsy. She fought alongside Eren in many of his brawls, and was usually the one who ended up winning. She had horrifying control over her body, especially compared to most. She wasn't like most girls.

         However, at the ripe age of eighteen, Mikasa was seen as one of the most beautiful women in the land of Shiganshina, despite her low standing. She was sought after by many, but never once did she find an interest in any of them, especially considering most of the men who went after her were men who frequently harassed Armin and Eren. She wouldn't tolerate them. Not to mention neither of her 'brothers' deemed any of them fit for their Mikasa. So with that being said, the three oftentimes found themselves with no one else, and they were completely okay with that. Sadly though, it was just the three of them. Two years prior, Armin's grandfather passed away, leaving the three sixteen year olds on their own.

         For half a year Armin seemed unlike himself, they all did, but slowly they returned back to their old selves. They knew their trade and made their money that way. (Though some were furious that Mikasa used her looks to get people to buy from them rather than the older fishermen.)

         Despite all that the three went through - Eren's parents, Mikasa being orphaned at the age of seven, and Armin's grandfather - the trio was as happy as they could be. They lived their lives in routine until one morning, when Eren was helping Armin patch up a hole in their roof, he overheard a conversation of two passing men.

         “Did you hear what was going on down at 'The Wall'?”

         “Huh? There's something going on? Is it just another bar fight?”

         Eren blinked and leaned over the roof's edge to listen in. The wall was a tavern down in the more crummy parts of Shiganshina.

         “No, Pirates docked there a few hours ago. The place is crawling with those filthy rats.”

         After that, the two got too far away for Eren to hear anything else. He didn't move, too shocked to. Pirates. . . .Pirates! He shot back and grabbed Armin, who had been asking if he was okay. His eyes were wild with a furry Armin had only ever seen when Eren lost his temper to the extreme.

         “E-eren?” Armin hadn't heard the conversation.

         “Pirates!” Eren's voice was a hushed whisper, but one that held much urgency. “There are pirates down at 'The Wall!'.”

Without another word, he released his friend and rushed down the ladder.

         “Eren wait!” Armin was filled with panic. Pirates? No, that was terrible, no no no. “Mikasa!” Armin hollered for the girl.

Armin just reached the bottom of the ladder when Mikasa came outside. “What's the matter? Where's Eren?”

         “There's Pirates in Shiganshina.”

         Her eyes widened and she took off running, Armin close on her heels. “Where at?”

         “Down at 'The Wall'.”

         She nodded and the two ran in that direction. Eren could be seen in the distance, but he was a good bit ahead of them.

 

 

         As Eren approached the tavern, he ducked down behind some barrels. Poking his head around, he watched the building for pirates. If he was lucky, he could ambush one at a time. But he doubted that was the case. He glanced back and forth, looking for the big husky men, but only found people who looked like they went for a night of relaxation and alcohol.

         Biting his lip, his eyes landed on a particularly 'ugly' guy with a horse face. “Psst. . . Oi! You, c'mere!”

         The boy blinked and looked over. He was dressed a little like a rouge fisherman, and Eren wasn't sure if he was from Shiganshina or not.

         “Heh?” The boy in question looked around until he found the source of the disembodied voice. Raising an eye brow, he walked over and put his hands on his hips. “What do you want?”

         “Hey, get down!” He grabbed the boy and pulled him down behind the barrel, causing him to let out a 'whoa'. “They'll see you!”

         “What? Who will see me?”

         “Shhh” his voice was aggressive, and just above a whisper. “The pirates!”

         The sandy blond choked back a laugh. He put his fist in front of his mouth and tried to put on a serious express. “Pirates?” His voice went a little high pitch, like when someone is laughing really hard on the inside and it wants to come out.

         “Yes. What are you laughing about? This isn't funny!”

         He cleared his throat and tried for a serious expression again, but was smirking lightly. “Sorry.”

         “Better be. Now, do you know where these bastards are? I see their ship, but it doesn't look like anyone's on it.”

         The boy raised an eyebrow, looking less than amused now. “Bastards? And of course they're not on the ship. The ship is docked. There's a bar. . . Are you retarded?”

         “What did you sa-” Eren's question got interrupted with a kick to the head, sending him crashing into the barrels and knocking most of them over.

         “Ow! What the fuck?!”

         The boy shot back away from this and looked at the assaulter. Mikasa stood in a 'ready to fight' pose. She looked pissed. “Eren. What. The. Fuck.”

         “Mikasa? Ow. . .” he sat up and rubbed his head. “What is wrong with you, you blew my cover!”

         “Wrong with me?” Her hand shot down and grabbed him by the front of the shirt and yanked him up. “You ran away from home, leaving Armin and myself scared to death something was going to happen to you!”

         He grappled with her wrist, trying to get her to release his shirt. “Mikasa let go, you know I need to do this!”

         “No! You don't you're being moronic! Just forget about it!”

         “Wow, you're really pretty.”

         Both looked at the boy. “Stay out of this!”

         Then Mikasa blinked and raised an eyebrow. “Wait a second. . . Who are you?”

         With his chance, Eren head butted Mikasa and caused her to let him go, holding her head. “Eren!”

         “Serves you right.”

         Armin ran up to his friends, he had fallen behind because he tripped. Not to mention he wasn't as fast as Eren or Mikasa.

         “Who the hell is this? What is this? A party by empty barrels?”

         At that, Mikasa growled slightly and shot the sandy blond boy a death glare. “I asked you a question. Who are you and what relation do you have to Eren?”

         “Who? Oh, this kid. I don't have a relation to him. He was asking me stupid questions. I'm Jean. Now, who are you?”

         “. . . Mikasa. . . ” She spoke hesitantly, still unsure of him. Whatever her decision was, it wasn't important because she turned to face Armin. “Are you okay?”

         He nodded and offered her a smile.

         “Good, now Ere-”Mikasa turned to face her other brother and froze, eyes wide. Where was he?!

         “He went into the tavern.” Jean pointed. “So, are you single or-” he dragged out the or, but shut up when she held a finger in his face.

         “I don't have time to deal with you, go hit on some other girl.” Then she grabbed Armin's hand and walked over to the tavern. Standing on the side of the building, they watched the door. He had to come out sometime.

         Jean stood there, confused. He wasn't quite sure what just happened between the angry idiot and the pretty, feisty lady.

         He was about to approach Mikasa again, but a hand rested on his shoulder. Turning, he smiled when he recognized the cute freckles.

         “Jean, Captain wants us to take care of something on the ship.” Jean nodded and followed after his best friend.

 

 

         An hour or two passed and there was no sign of Eren. Mikasa was growing petrified. Armin patted her shoulder. “I'm sure he's okay; I don't hear any fights happening.”

        “I don't care, I'm going in.”

         “Mikasa wait!”

         Just as she was about to open the door, a busy looking woman threw the door open and walked out, shutting it.

        Mikasa growled a little, she had almost hit her with the door. “Hey, you. Did you see a kid with brown hair and bright green eyes?”

        The woman blinked and nodded. “Oh yeah!” her voice was nasally, it bothered the two. “He said something about going on some pirate ship. Had the whole place laughing at him.”

        The two shot one another a horrified gaze. The ship? Eren went on the ship? How, why, when?! They watched in disbelief as the woman sauntered away to find a man. Then they turned to the giant pirate ship that sat at the docks. It was rare that ships that big came to Shiganshina, usually only when the military came in. The sails were a deep black with a white skull in the center. Unlike the usual cross of bones though, there was a pair of overlapping wings behind the skull. It was different, and very pretty for a pirate ship.

        Mikasa bit her lip and sighed. “Armin, stay here.”

        “What? No! I won't. If you're going so will I. . . Maybe I can reason with them if they took Eren hostage.”

        “Reason with pirates?” She smiled sadly and shook her head then looked at the ship with a determination she got when protecting her family. “Fine, but please, stay close.” And with that the two snuck on board.

        Sadly though, it wasn't long before Eren came out of 'The Wall', looking like a beaten puppy. He was upset, and miserable. No one would give him information. Most people had just laughed at him. Called him names, and one guy had even smacked him so hard in the back that he flipped over a table. To his surprise though, there were a lot of younger looking people there.

         He sighed and looked up at the ship. The ship was there, so the pirates had to be somewhere. . .

        “Mikasa, Armin, have you . . . ” The poor boy looked around in confusion. Where were they? He knew they'd wait for him, or at least he thought they would.

The same woman that the two spoke with passed by Eren. He grabbed her wrist. “Excuse me, have you seen a girl with long, pretty black hair and a boy with blond hair?”

        The woman pulled her wrist away. “Yeah.” Eren cringed at her voice. “I told them about how you said you were gonna go on the ship. The girl looked like she was gonna lose it.” She laughed a little then went back into the bar.

        Eren stood there, his heart stopped. He looked towards the ship. “No . . .” He murmured. Fear rippling through his body. “What have I done?” his shoulders slumped as he watched a blond man head onto the ship. He seemed in his late twenties. Eren gulped a little and narrowed his eyes. “I have to save them.” And with that, he snuck on board as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it to the end! Yay! :3 I hope you guys liked it and I hope you leave some feed back so I know how I'm doing. You reading this means a whole lot to me, so thank you. <3
> 
> Next Chapter: Who wants to meet the crew?!~

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! You made it to the end! Wonderful. I hope you liked it so far? Please leave me some comments so I can figure out what to fix, and maybe where to change some plot points. Thanks again for your time and have a wonderful day!


End file.
